Confessions Of A Broken Heart
by Crystal Sawada
Summary: It was 400 years. And a few seconds was all it took to change Crystal's life forever. Now the daughter of Vongola Primo has another challenge. That is to rebuild her live beside Tsuna Sawada and possibly fall in love...?


Confessions Of A Broken Heart

I do not own KHR

This fanfic is rated M for violence and cursing

* * *

A blond haired man with spiky hair walked through the halls at a quickened pace. He was trying to catch up to a girl with blonde hair like him but it was waist length and not spiky but she had his icy blue eyes.

"Crystal," The man called.

The blonde haired girl turned around to look at the man with shining blue eyes.

"Yes, father?" She asked.

"How is your dealings with Ricardo?"

"He has asked my hand in marriage again," Crystal said honestly.

"Has he now..."

"Father, what should I do?" She said desperately.

"I will deal with him. Don't you worry." The blonde haired man told the girl and smiled at her.

* * *

"Why not, Giotto?" A rough looking man yelled.

"It is not my choice to make, Ricardo," Giotto answered.

"Well, can't you force her to marry me?" Ricardo asked.

"I will not restrict the freedom of my own daughter," Giotto replied.

"Fine, I see how it is," Ricardo said, "You don't want me to succeed do you?"

"You know that's not true!" Giotto turned to Ricardo with pain clear in his eyes.

"Why shouldn't it be."

"Don't let love cloud your sight my friend," Giotto insisted.

"If this is what it has come to..." Ricardo started his eyes looking down.

"Don't..." Giotto said quietly.

"If this is what it has to come to..." Ricardo repeated and looked up at Giotto, "I will wage war!"

"Ricardo!"

"I will have the throne and your daughter! No matter the cost!" Ricardo screamed and stormed out of the room leaving a heart broken Giotto behind.

* * *

Fire was everywhere as blood covered everything. It had been a massacre.

Giotto ran down the halls looking for his daughter. He stopped infront of her room and burst through the door.

"Father! What is the matter?" She said, fear in her blue eyes.

"You must come with me," Giotto said as he took his daughters hand and banged his fist against one of her bedroom walls.

A panel fell down to reveal a secret passage.

"We must make haste."

"Father, where are we going? What is going on?" Crystal asked.

"We must leave. Ricardo started a war against me and the odds are not in my favor."

"Where are we going?" Crystal asked again.

Giotto turned to look at her, "Japan."**

"Why Japan?" Crystal asked

"To get you away from Ricardo and keep you safe from any more danger." Giotto said with fear in his eye's and voice as they continued down the tunnel at a fast pace.

"What will happen to Vongola with out you?" Crystal cryed worry in her voice.

"Ricardo will take charge and become Vongola Secondo." He said.

Suddenly a light appeared at the end of the passage then Giotto put his I-Gloves on then lit a orange flame in them that turned his eye's a amber color.

"Come on we have to go before he find's us. Get your gloves ready." He said.

"Alright." Crystal said a orange flame appeared around her hand's the flame's took the shape of gloves that looked a lot like Giotto's but had the Roman numeral XI on them not I like her fathers.

The flames around the gloves kept rising until they were coming out of the gloves enoth that it made them flew thought a area that was not covered in blood and murder.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Namimori,Japan.

"Dame it how the hell did that dame Ricardo find us father?" Crystal said in a pissed off way as her and Giotto were running away from about 20-30 people in black suits.

"How the hell would i know well change of subject we need to get to Namimori shrine without any of Ricardo's men following us do you mind putting an illusion up to keep us hidden." Giotto said to Crystal while also running she nodded "Alright." She said it a violet colored flame she made a mist appear in a area of 4 miles."That should keep them bissy." She said with a evil grin.

"Look's like you were in time Namimori shrine is only 3 minites ahead." Giotto said picking up speed.

They stopped in front of the shrine in the center was a hole that was unseen because of the violet flames it was 5 feet deep 3 feet wide Crystal jumped into the hole."Are you sure you want to do this?" Giotto asked Crystal."Yes i do." She said sadness in her voice."I want to know what will happen in the future and to make it so Ricardo doesn't chase you any more my dissison is finial i will not turn back anymore." She said the sadness in her voice gone to replace bravery."Alright i wish you luck and that you will find a good future ahead of you." Giotto said to her."Same with you father and goodbye." A tear going down her took a breath then Giotto did zero point breakthrough to cover the hole and Crystal in it."Goodbye." Was the last word she hared from her father before the ice completely froze her.

* * *

Namimori,Japan

400 Years later

Namimori,Shrine

Sound of ice melting."My head hurts now wait." Crystal look's around."I'm still in the hole it doesn't look like it's changed in...what year is it." She climb's out of the hole to find nothing has changed."I wonder if father made it out alright my body feels heaver and hotter..."'faints'.

Sawada residence

_My intuion is telling me to go to namimori shrine for some weird reason i better listen to it._"Reborn Mom I'm going out I'll be right back."After a molment there was a replay."Alright Tsu-kun careful.""Thanks." _I'm still wondering why my intuion is telling me to go to the shrine._Tsuna was about to climb the steps to namimori shrine when he heard a familiar voice.

"Juudaime." _Great it's Gokudera._"Morning Gokudera-kun." _Why is he hear._"Why are you hear juudaime?"_ Should i tell him my intuion told me to come hear._Look's at Gokudera who has a face that looks like its asking ' Are you going to tell me or not.'Look._'I'll tell him the truth._" For some weird reason my intuion told me to come hear." Tsuna told Gokudera truthfully."Oh can i come with you?" _'I might need his help if anything happens._"Alright stay alert i don't know whats ahead." Gokudera nodded in agreement as they climbed the stairs to the shrine soon they were at the top of the steps."Gokudera-kun look."Tsuna said will pointing to a girl with long haired blonde who was on the ground in front of the shrine Tsuna went over to see if the girl was alright."She's out cold and has a fever lets get her to my house can you help me carry her."Tsuna asked a confused Gokudera."Alright."

* * *

**Thank you Genis Reigal - Element Star for helping me with the first 500 words 'bow's'

And this is my first fanfic hope you all liked it.

Caou-Caou


End file.
